Liquid From The Gods
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Hermione has never depended so much on the liquid gift from the gods called Coffee, that is until her baby girl kept her up literally all night. Takes place during the 19 years later. Written for Hogwarts Online II Forum. ONE SHOT COMPLETE. HG/RW


_Written for Hogwarts Online The Professor's office Homework request from October 22, 2013. Prompt was Coffee, given by Slytherin Head. I never wrote it. I forgot about it, and asked for an extension. A year and some months later, it's finally here. OOPS._

Coffee. She needed the drink made by the gods, or whoever invented the warm liquid. The baby was up all night long. Every hour, on the hour, the baby wanted something. Hermione stumbled into the kitchen, tripped over the chair that Ron forgot to put under the table, and banged her head on the refrigerator as she opened the door to get coffee.

"Bloody hell," she said rubbing her head with her hand. She heard laughter behind her.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded as she pulled out the coffee container and shut the door.

"You know, you're starting to sound a lot like me." Ron smiled as he stood against the wall in the kitchen with his arms crossed. He winked at her.

"I am not," Hermione protested.

"You said 'Bloody Hell.' Who knew, after all these years, we'd start talking alike." He grinned.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" Hermione said playfully as she set the coffee container on the counter next to the coffee pot. She then took out the pot that held the coffee when done, went to the sink, filled it with water, and put it in the reservoir, closing the lid when she finished. Hermione then put the pot under the drip area and hit the switch.

"You forgot to put coffee grinds and a filter in it," Ron said, pointing to the coffee pot.

"Bloody Hell," Hermione muttered again, this time grinning, and turned off the coffee before the water started dripping.

She opened the counter next to the coffee pot, pulled out the coffee filter; and placed one in the holder. Hermione took the forgotten coffee grounds from beside the counter and carefully measured ten scoops.

"Ten?"

"Yes, ten. Rose had me up all night, every hour, on the hour. I need ten cups of coffee."

"I didn't hear her at all, " Ron said calmly.

"That's because you sleep like a rock, " Hermione said kindly.

Ron didn't drink coffee. He preferred tea. He didn't like the bitter taste coffee gave. Hermione had hazelnut cream with hers. She cursed in her mind and blamed her sister-in-law Ginny for getting her addicted to the liquid from the gods, as Ginny called it.

When the coffee was finally ready to be made again, she turned on the switch, leaned against the counter and listened to the machine doing its job. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Bad morning?" Ron said asked as he made his way quietly towards his new wife.

They had been married for a year and found out they were expecting shortly after. Baby Rose was only a week old. They got married two years after the war. Ron wanted sooner, but they had to help with the rebuild of Hogwarts, which took a year because every wizard young and old wanted to help. It was the least they could do, seeing how the war took place at Hogwarts.

Ron placed his arms around his wife, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her forehead where she had bumped it.

"I still don't understand how you like coffee," He said smiling.

"Blame your sister." Hermione grinned.

"Blame me for what?" Ginny said, interrupting the moment.

"You're early," Ron said, turning around facing his sister.

"Is that any way to say hello to your sister? Hermione, we're supposed to meet mum at the dress shop at noon." It was time for Ginny's wedding. Harry had proposed to her shortly after Hermione gave birth.

"I haven't even had my coffee yet," Hermione grumbled.

"That's what you get for using an old muggle machine." Ginny smiled.

"I like the way it tastes. It tastes better in a muggle made drip coffee maker. My parents got it for us for our wedding." Hermione admitted.

"I remember. Well we need to get going."

"Rose will be fine. There's breast milk in the refrigerator, and Dad's coming over later. I can handle being alone with her for a few hours." Ron reassured Hermione after she gave him a look.

"Let me go get ready," She said as she left the kitchen.

Minutes later Hermione came back into the kitchen. Ron had her favorite to go coffee cup ready, full of piping hot coffee just the way she likes it. Hermione smiled as she breathed in the heavenly aroma.

"Thank the gods for coffee." She smiled, taking the mug from her husband. She kissed him on the lips.

"Ew," Ginny said.

"Grow up." Ron smiled as they stopped kissing.

"You do it too, Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"Have fun," Ron said, just as baby Rose woke up crying through the monitor.

"I'll never understand muggle inventions," he mumbled, turning off the monitor.

Hermione looked concerned again.

"You go. I'll get her."

"See? Muggle inventions are a blessing." Hermione grinned as she and Ginny left for the day.

 **Author's note: Yes, I'm back! I'm currently working on a Hermione/surprise person story that will be AU. I've promised myself not to post until 5 chapters and a prologue. As always, please review!**


End file.
